


The One...

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>I don't know. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One...

John finds himself laughing at the note left on his car. 

'Look at her like she's the only one you see'. 

"I always do..."

His voice is soft and he is smirking as he moves to call Katie all the same, aware she is probably the one behind the note. 

"We okay?"

His words are quick and she laughs. 

"Yeah... you've just been busy, I wanted to make sure you remembered to look at me tonight..."

John smiles, but sighs. 

"Yes ma'am."

He teases, ringing off. 

When he gets home that night Katie is already half-asleep and yet he's smiling as he bends to kiss her softly. 

"Hi gorgeous."


End file.
